Story Time
by Nargles394
Summary: One shot. Little Harry is not tired; he just doesn't want to go to bed! Maybe he can get his mummy and daddy to tell him a story.. or three.


**Edit: Wooow I'm sorry.**

**I have fixed the mistake of calling him "Potter" in the end, and I'd like to thank everyone who pointed out my stupidity.**

"Good night, Harry," Lily smiled.

"Mummy, daddy, tell me a story?" Harry pleaded.

"Alright, only short one," Snape said.

"What shall we tell?" Lily said, sitting on the bed and picking Harry up into her arms.

"How did you meet daddy, mum?" Harry said.

"Ah, that's a good one," Snape said, also sitting down.

"Let's see… how does it begin…" Lily smiled. "You know Uncle James, Harry?" Harry nodded. Well, me, him, and your daddy went to school together, here, at Hogwarts. When we were small, only a bit bigger than you,"

"Are we sure we want to tell him this part?" Snape asked.

"When we were younger," Lily began, ignoring Snape. "Us and Uncle James didn't get along very well. One day, he was being awfully mean to your daddy,"

"He hung me upside down from a tree!" Snape said, picking Harry up from Lily's lap and hanging him upside down," Harry giggled.

"Daddy!" Snape put him down on his own lap. "Your mummy was my best friend. She tried to stop him. I was embarrassed when I had to have a girl come and save me, so I called her a really mean word," Snape said, frowning. "And she was very cross with me. For a few days, we didn't talk at all,"

"Why'd you call her mean name?" 7 year old Harry said with a lisp.

"I was hurt. Uncle James made me upset, and I took it out on mummy. You know how sometimes when you get mad, you don't want to talk with anyone?"Harry nodded.

"Well, I was very upset, and I thought that I could handle it myself. I didn't mean to say that to mum, it just slipped out."

Lily put a hand on Snape's arm. She knew he still felt bad about it after all these years.

"Bad daddy," Harry said, putting a ﬁnger on his nose.

"I know," Snape nodded. "But your mummy is so kind, and she forgave me. You know where we go to see the stars sometimes?"

"The 'stronmy tower?"

"Yes," Lily laughed. "One night, I was so sad about not speaking with daddy, that I couldn't sleep at all! So I went up to the ''stronmy' tower and started crying." Harry crawled over to Lily's lap.

"You were cryin'?" he asked.

"Yes. But you daddy was upset too. We love each other so much, that when we don't speak, we get sad. So he came up there too. He saw me and started to leave, because he thought that I was still mad at him. But I stopped him and we each said sorry, and now we're all better!"

"Yay!" Harry giggled.

"Alright, bed for you, ," Snape said.

"My name's Harry. H-A-R-R-Y." Harry spelled, crossing his arms. "And I'm not tired!"

"Maybe we have time for one last story, Sev?" Lily said, taking Harry into his lap once more.

"Fine, but only one, Mister," Snape pointed at Harry. Harry laughed.

"How about the day that your daddy proposed to me?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Do you remember how I told you about Hogwarts, Harry? And how there are seven years and then you graduate?" Harry nodded.

"Well, me and daddy were at the end of our seventh year, which means we were almost done school. We were in the Great Hall, and Grampie called your dad up to the podium."

"Why would Grampie do dat?"

"Well, do you remember that I told you that Grampie was the Headmaster of this school, sort of like the boss?"

"Mhmmmm."

"Well, he was hosting our graduation. So he called daddy up to the stage, but I didn't know why. When he got up there, he said 'Lily Evans, please come up to the stage'".

"Who's Lily Evans?"

"Me. Or, it was me. Evans is what my last name was before I got married."

"Oooo" Harry said thoughtfully. "I like Lily Snape better." Lily laughed.

"Me too," Snape said, smiling at her.

"I called your mummy up to the stage, and told her how much I loved her. I told her how much she means to me, and how I would do anything for her. I asked her to marry me."

"Ooo what'd she say?"

"She said yes, you silly hippogriff!" Snape said, tickling Harry's sides.

"What was your wedding like?" Harry said after he caught his breath. He was trying to get out of having to go to bed, and effectively, it seemed, because Snape said, "It was wonderful. The best day of my life. Well, one of them,"

"What was the other?"

"The day you were born," Snape said, rufﬂing Harry's hair. "Your mummy looked beautiful," Snape continued. "She wore a lovely white dress and her hair was curled. She's the most beautiful girl in the world." Lily chuckled.

"Daddy looked lovely, as well. His black tux and everything," Lily smiled at Severus. "I walked down the isle with my dad, and then we said our vows, and went to eat a huge cake!" Harry chuckled. "And one day, when you get married, you can have a big cake too!" Harry laughed then.

"Don't rush too far ahead, now," Snape chuckled. "Well, Harry, guess what time it is,"

"Ummmm, 9:00?"

"Bed time!"

"Nooooo! One more story!"

"No, mister. Bed."

Lily whispered something to Harry. Severus narrowed his eyes, and then Harry climbed onto his daddy's lap. He made his sparkling green eyes large and put his bottom lip out.

"Pweeeease, just one more story, Daddy?" Severus glared at Lily.

"What should we tell him, Sev?" Lily laughed. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you tell this one?" Severus said, pulling Harry into his lap.

Lily laughed, "Oh, how about the story about the boy who never slept?"

"Ah. That's good one," Severus noted.

"Yeah, tell it," Harry said, yawning. He closed his eyes. Lily looked at Severus.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named… Larry. He never-"

"Lily," Severus whispered. "He's asleep,"! Lily smiled.

* * *

"Dad, what happens if I get in Gryfﬁndor?" Harry asked nervously. They were about to cross the barrier to platform 9 3/4 for Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, we've had this conversation before. Your mother and I don't care what house you get in,"

"But-"

"No buts. We've told you that it doesn't matter what house you get in as long as you're happy,"

"Okay,"

"Ready?" Harry nodded. Harry ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Quickly, we've almost missed it," Severus said, hurrying Harry along.

Harry hugged his parents goodbye and walked on the train, ﬁnding an empty compartment to sit in. A few minutes later, a boy with red hair came into his compartment.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he said.

"Of course," Harry smiled.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," Ron held his hand out.

"I'm Harry. Harry Snape," Harry shook it.

"Really?" Ron said, his eyes wide.

"Um, yes…"

"Cool,"

"Has anyone seen a toad? Someone called Neville lost his," A girl with bushy brown hair walked into his compartment.

"No…" Ron said.

"Oh my, you're Harry Snape!" She sat down across from him.

"Uh, yeah. Hi," he said.

"I'm Hermione Granger,"

"So, what do you think Hogwarts will be like, Hermione?" Harry said, trying to make conversation.

"I just know it'll be brilliant! I've read all about it in Hogwarts, A History. Although, I do hope I don't get lost. Perhaps they'll give us maps," Hermione added.

"I can help you! My dad works at the school," Harry said happily.

"Is he a teacher?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he teaches potions,"

"Snape is your dad?!" Ron exclaimed. "My brothers say he's so strict,"

"Yeah, cause he has to be. Potions is a dangerous class and he needs to make sure that no one messes up,"

"Oh," Ron said simply.

"I'm sure he's a great teacher," Hermione said. Harry smiled.

"Well, you two had better change into your robes, we'll be there soon," Hermione said, standing. She took her things and left the compartment.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get changed."

* * *

"Oh I see our young Harry has made friends with , and I believe that is Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled, watching the ﬁrst years walk in behind Professor McGonagall. "This should be an interesting year…"

Severus's eyes widened a little when he saw them. "Oh, joy. Can't wait," Severus watched a few ﬁrst years get sorted, clapping for his new Slytherins. He was a bit anxious for Harry's sorting.

"Snape, Harry," McGonagall called out. All eyes went to Harry.

Harry heard whispers around the hall.

"Is that Harry Snape?"

"Harry Snape's at Hogwarts?"

"Do you think he's the real Harry Snape?"

His dad had told him how famous he was for stopping You-Know-Who as a baby. He doesn't remember any of that night. His dad had said that Voldemort came when his parents were out of the house, and he was being watched by a baby sitter. He tried to kill Harry but the curse rebounded and ended up killing Voldemort.

McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Aaaah, . How shall I sort you? You're conﬂicted, I see. Your parents are from different houses, two that you would do very well in. But I think that it should be your decision. You're brave, logical, cunning, and loyal. You would do well anywhere,"

"Um, please put me in whatever house would be best for me. My parents told me they would be happy either way," Harry thought.

"Aaaah, I see. Well, better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Harry smiled, and got off the stool and looked at Severus, who smiled at him.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So if you're following Magic and Mortals you'll know that I was working on that story for a school thing... but ultimately that didn't work out so here's what I accomplished instead! Lesson here is don't try to write on a time limit when you don't have to.**

**Anywayyyy I hope you all liked it! School's out so be looking for all my stories (hopefully) to be updated shortly. Bye3**


End file.
